happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sea What I Found
"Sea What I Found" ("El Tesoro en Alta Mar") es el episodio 3.3 de la Serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Temprano en la mañana, Russell se despierta y va al armario para cambiarse las patas de palo. Llaman a la puerta y Russell la abre para ver a Lumpy, deseoso de ir a pescar con él. En el muelle, mientras que Lumpy y Russell están pescando, Pop y Cub deciden ir a ver la vista al mar a través de unos binoculares. Pop ve algunos delfines, luego acerca a Cub a los prismáticos para verlos. De repente, Pop ve a Disco Bear. Distraído, perturbado y disgustado por lo que vio, Pop mueve los prismáticos en línea recta hacia el sol, que quema a Cub a través de sus ojos con los rayos magnificados por los binoculares. Pop, notando la muerte de Cub, sale corriendo del lugar. Lifty y Shifty aparecen con una palanca. Lifty trata de romper la caja de dinero, mientras Shifty ve por los binoculares a Lumpy, quien pescó una botella. Lumpy la abre para encontrar un mapa del tesoro, con un tesoro marcado junto a una gran X. Shifty le dice a Lifty que mire a través de los prismáticos con él y ambos ven el mapa. Russell y Lumpy deciden ir a buscar el tesoro y Lifty y Shifty deciden seguirlos. Mientras la pareja empaca todo en el barco de Russell, Lumpy ve agua moviéndose fuera de una ventana. Esto hace que se empiece a marear y vomita, pero resulta que sólo estaba mirando una lavadora que Russell está empujando desde afuera de la ventana. Los dos zarpan y pasan por un submarino amarillo no sumergido, donde Disco Bear está tomando sol. Lifty y Shifty roban el submarino y lo sumergen, dejando a Disco Bear flotando en el agua. Este es atravesado en el torso por el periscopio cuando sale fuera del agua. Cuando Russell y Lumpy llegan al lugar del tesoro, Russell se mete en el agua con un viejo traje de buceo. Lleva un gran casco de bronce sobre su cabeza, donde recibe oxígeno a través de una manguera que conduce al barco, donde Lumpy gira la manivela de la bomba de aire. Russell controla su nivel de aire mediante un medidor en su muñeca e indica que quiere más aire tirando de la manguera, que hace sonar una campana cerca de Lumpy. Russell encuentra y recoge el tesoro, pero Lifty y Shifty lo empujan lejos y se lo roban. Russell deja salir un largo y dilatado "Yaaaaaaar!" mientras cae lentamente al suelo por el agua. Lifty y Shifty pasan el tiempo jugando al ajedrez mientras que esperan, junto con una multitud de peces que miran. Cuando Russell finalmente aterriza, Lifty y Shifty nadan hacia el submarino y se escapan rápidamente. Russell, furioso por esto, toma varias de las criaturas marinas del lugar y usa los restos del barco naufragado para hacer un bote y seguir a Lifty y Shifty. Russell termina de construir, pero luego de apenas mover la palanca, el bote se destruye, y todos los animales empiezan a atacar a Russell. Cuando la niebla desaparece, Russell se da cuenta que se está quedando sin oxígeno. Ansiosamente tira de la manguera, haciendo sonar la campana y despertando a Lumpy, que empieza a girar la manivela. Russell continúa tirando de la manguera, ya que no le llegaba nada de oxígeno. Lumpy se da cuenta de que su pie estaba encima de la manguera, haciendo que una gran cantidad de aire quedara atrapada. Levanta el pie, haciendo que el aire inflara el cuerpo de Russell y desconectar la manguera de la máquina. La manguera se mueve salvajemente y corta a Lumpy y el barco en pedazos. Los restos de Lumpy caen hacia abajo. Russell comienza a flotar hacia arriba. Él grita mientras su cuerpo se hincha aún más, hasta que sus músculos se rompen debido a la descompresión del traje, haciendo que quedara hinchado como una pelota de voleibol. De regreso en el submarino, Lifty y Shifty abren el cofre y se llenan los bolsillos con oro. El submarino comienza a pasar sobre un volcán, haciendo que las tuberías estallaran y las partes del submarino comenzaran a derrumbarse. Lifty queda atrapado bajo una viga y Shifty, más codicioso que preocupado por su hermano, se lleva las pulseras de los brazos de Lifty y se los coloca en sus brazos. Lifty sólo se queda mirando a su hermano sin corazón dirigirse a la salida. El submarino se vuelve extremadamente caliente, haciendo que la parte inferior de los pies de Shifty quede pegada en el suelo. No puede entrar por la puerta debido al peso del oro que lleva. El oro en su cuerpo y en su sombrero comienza a derretirse, cubriéndolo lentamente en oro. El submarino explota y Lifty sale con vida. Ve el cuerpo dorado de Shifty cayendo hacia el fondo del mar y su codicia lo lleva a tomarlo. Él no puede levantarlo por el peso, sin embargo, su mano se queda atascado, lo que lo arrastra hasta el fondo del océano, donde se ahoga. En la playa, Cuddles encuentra el mapa del tesoro en otra botella. Mira el mapa y encuentra Lifty sosteniendo a Shifty de oro cerca de la X. Moraleja "There's plenty of fish in the sea!" (¡Hay muchos peces en el mar!). Muertes #Cub muere cuando los rayos magnificados del sol le queman los ojos y el cerebro. #Disco Bear es empalado por el periscopio de su submarino. Sus restos son comidos por las gaviotas. #Los brazos y las piernas de Lumpy son cortados por la manguera. Eventualmente muere por falta de sangre o de oxígeno cuando cae en el mar. #Russell se expande y sufre una descompresión, causando que sus músculos se expandan a través de su cuerpo. #Shifty es cubierto con oro derretido y se quema hasta morir. #Lifty se ahoga en el mar. Heridas #Lumpy sufre mareos por la lavadora de Russell y vomita. #Russell es atacado por varios animales marinos. #Antes de morir, los brazos y piernas de Lumpy se cortan por la manguera. #Lifty es aplastado por las vigas del submarino, también sufre pequeñas heridas cuando el submarino explota. #La piel de los pies de Shifty son arrancadas por el calor extremo del metal. Errores #El parche de Russell cambia de su ojo derecho a su ojo izquierdo luego de que Lifty y Shifty se roban el tesoro. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio, a veces durante escenas continuas. #Considerando el peso del sombrero de Russell, este debería haberse ido flotando a la superficie luego de ser empujado por Lifty. #La manguera corta el cuerno izquierdo de Lumpy, pero la vuelve a tener cuando cae al océano y su cuerno cortado es el derecho. #Al principio se puede notar que Russell lleva una camiseta de tirantes y en la escena en la que pesca con Lumpy, esta se convierte en la camiseta que siempre lleva. #Cuando Shifty trata de escapar por la puerta, una de sus piernas está fuera de la puerta, pero cuando empieza a ser cubierto con oro, sus dos piernas están fuera de la puerta. #Lifty tiene ojos de Pac-Man cuando Shifty se roba sus joyas y Shifty los tiene cuando el submarino explota. #La lavadora de Russell está encendida, a pesar de que no está enchufada. #Es imposible que Lifty y Shifty pudieran jugar ajedrez debajo del océano, las piezas se irían flotando. #Los dientes de Shifty no se vuelven dorados, a pesar de que también son cubiertos de oro. #Cuando el submarino se eleva para observar a Russell y Lumpy, los restos de Disco Bear desaparecen. #Parte de la cara de Lifty estaba tocando el suelo, por lo que no debería poder levantar la cabeza, la alta temperatura habría pegado su cara al suelo. #Es imposible que la manguera pudiera cortar el barco a la mitad. #Aparece una anguila eléctrica, a pesar de que éstas viven en ríos, no en océanos. #Cuando Lifty y Shifty caen al fondo del océano, caen justo donde está Lumpy y el barco de Russell, a pesar de que en realidad deberían estar mucho más lejos. #El punto de fusión del oro es de aproximadamente 1064 º C, con una temperatura así Lifty y Shifty deberían haberse quemado al instante. #Es imposible que el mapa del tesoro ya haya sido cambiado de un hecho que pasó hace tan solo segundos. #El cuerpo de Shifty cambia de posición cuando esta a punto de caer al fondo del océano. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Doggone It" y "Concrete Solution". *En otros episodios Russell puede mantener la respiración bajo el agua, pero en este necesita un traje de buceo, posiblemente porque se sumerge por mucho más tiempo o porque al ir más profundo aumentaría la presión y se sofocaría sin el traje. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *Se desconoce por qué Pop miró con cara extrañada a Disco Bear. *Por alguna razón se pueden ver zapatos de mujer en el armario de Russell. *El esqueleto y el cofre vuelven a aparecer en A Hole Lotta Love como objeto de decoración. *Cuando Lumpy aparece en la puerta dice "Hey! Ready to go?" (¡Hey! ¿Listo para irnos?). *Cuando Russell encuentra el tesoro, éste parece estar abrazado por un esqueleto humano. *Éste y A Vicious Cycle son los únicos episodios donde Disco Bear no aparece con personajes femeninos. *Éste es uno de los tres episodios de TV donde Pop y Cuddles son los únicos sobrevivientes, los otros son Doggone It y Letter Late than Never. *El truco que Lifty y Shifty usan para robar el tesoro de Russell es similar al que usaron para robar el helado de Nutty en Swelter Skelter. *Cuando Lifty se está ahogando, comienza a balbucear y pareciera que dice "me ahogo" en español. *Ésta es una de las veces donde Shifty se ve sin su sombrero. *La corona que se pone Lifty es igual a la que usa en Gems the Breaks. *Disco Bear es indirectamente responsable de la muerte de Cub, ya que él distrajo a Pop. *Ésta es la primera vez que Disco Bear es visto con pelos en el pecho. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Sea What I Found Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:The Third Degree Categoría:Episodios de Playa Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Shifty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lifty Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Russell